


Fifth Period Massacre

by orphan_account, wordsofaninsanemind



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal, Anal Sex, Anger, Begging, Blood, Broken, Broken Bones, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Cruelty, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Evil, False Hope, First Time, Frerard, Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Guns, Hate, High School, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Disintegration, Name Calling, Pain, Revenge, School Shootings, School Violence, Sex, Shooting, Slash, Snapped, Songfic, Suffering, Suicide Attempt, Trigger Warnings, Twisted, Violence, Virginity, abused, attempted suicide, beat up, beaten, lost mind, videotaped, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is bullied in high school. One day he makes friends with Frank. Frank humiliates him further making the bullying a hundred times worse then before. What happens when Gerard has only one thing on his mind? Revenge.</p><p>Gerard's POV - Written by HumanWreckage<br/>Frank's POV - Written by WordsofanInsaneMind<br/>Mikey's POV - Written by WordsofanInsaneMind</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gerard's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fifth Period Massacre by Leathermouth

I hate school it is the same every day. They push me in the halls and they shove me against lockers. Feet stuck out here and there to trip me or mean 'kick me' signs stuck onto my back. Sometimes, they yanked my long black hair that I hid my face behind. They called me names or threw things at me. They'd laugh or whisper or point while others would stare. They called me names and I have been beaten up more times then I can count. I was a little chubby and they picked on me for that. 

I have cried so many times and suffered in silence. I never fight back because I thought that it would probably only make it worse. I am so sick and tired of their shit. Today in the lunch room they poured my tray into my lap, every one pointed at me and laughed. I wanted to pull in to myself and just become invisible. This cute little punk boy, Frank, I think his name is, came over to help me and it made my heart leap. He invited me to sit with him at lunch with him and his friends the next day. 

I was so shy that I didn't really even speak when I joined them. "This is Pete, Ray, Lynz, Alica and that's Bob. I briefly nodded in their directions. "What is your name?" The cute boy named Frank had asked. 

"I am Gerard," I said shy and quiet.

After a week of sitting with them at lunch, he invited me to his house. We were in his bedroom watching tv and I was still hiding behind my long black hair. I was still shy and pretty much quiet. 

"You don't say much, do you, Gerard?" He questioned me. I shook my head in reply as he slid closer to me and pushed my hair out my face. "You shouldn't hide behind you hair, you are to pretty to," he told me. It didn't matter, I didn't believe him. He leaned in pressing his lips to mine, I went stiff and froze. He pulled back whispering, "it's, okay, Gerard. I am not going to bite you." 

I nodded and when he leaned in this time, I let him kiss me. I was timid at first but then I let him slide his tongue into my mouth. He caressed my back and soon I became braver letting my hands run over his sides and back. He hummed, leaning in and deepening the kiss. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I shivered in the cool air but more from fear. I wanted to hide my body because I hated it. His hands were on me, touching me and he was pressing me back onto the bed. His hands were all over me and he was licking my chest. It felt so good and it made it so I couldn't think straight. 

No one had ever touched me like this before. I reached for his shirt and pulling it over his head yearning to touch him as well. He gave me a lazy smile that twitched at his lips. We went on for awhile caressing, touching and just kissing. I was getting hard and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. He reached between my legs to caress my hard-on through my jeans. I whimper embarrassingly as he started undoing my jeans and pushed them off of my hips. I put my hands on his arms to stop him. 

"It's alright, Gerard," he said smiling sweetly at me. He then took my hand in his and placed it on his hard-on, so that I could feel it through his jeans. "It's okay, I want you too," he whispered. I pulled my hands back letting him push my jeans down my thighs and take them off. He stroked my hard-on, making me thrust involuntarily into his his hand. He reached over to his bedside table, pulled out a bottle and a condom. 

"Frank," I said swallowing hard and my eyes widening. 

"Gerard, it is, okay, baby. I promise that I will be gentle," he says. 

I am scared but I nod and bite my lip. I want to run out of this room and tell him that I have changed my mind. He poured some of the liquid onto his fingers and I watched it as it glistens in the light. He parts my ass cheeks and begins teasing my opening with one wet finger. It causes my hips to jerk at such an unexpected sensation. "Relax," he says pressing my hips back down. 

I try to relax but it so hard too and it makes me tremble. He presses one his fingers into me and it really kind of hurts but I try to lay still. "You're doing, so, good," he tells me stroking my hip with his fingers. Then he moves the finger in and out of me. Soon, he adds a second one and starts stretching me. It hurts even more and I want to tell him to stop, its on the tip of my tongue and then he hits something inside of me and my hips jerks violently. Fuck, that felt good and any thought of protesting skittered away forgotten. 

"Fuck, Frank," I mumble and he smiles at me.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" He asks as he begins working a third finger into me. Opening me wider and making me ready for him. Then he slowly eased them out and I watched as he pulled his own pants off. His cock is just as hard as mine is and I suddenly realize that this is happening, my first time, right here with this perfect and beautiful boy. I watched him roll the condom on, pour the liquid on him and massage it all over his dick. He pressed it against my opening and pushed into me. Once the head slide in, I realized that I didn't know if I can do this, it hurts but then he is lazily kissing me and touching my dick. I bite lip and let him slide all the way in. 

Once he is in the pain starts to ease and he turns me onto my side and lifts my leg over his hip, up in the air to give him better access to me. I am all spread open for him and looking like a whore. He starts thrusting into me, his body pressed against my back and both of us on our sides. It doesn't take him long to have me moaning and pleading. He leans in and takes my cock into his hand to stroke me. He whispers dirty things into my ear that are,so, filthy that I am blushing. He then pushes my hair out my face while he tells me that he wants to see my beautiful face. It doesn't take him long before he's cumming and I follow close behind him. With a loud moan I cum all over his hand that is fisting my cock. "That's it," he says softly. 

After we are finished he touches me gently and caresses my hip to calm me down. "Wow," I say, but I am at a loss for words. 

"Yeah," Frank says laughing. The rest of the night, I am high on him and the feeling of what we had done. I wake up that way, smiling like idiot. 

It is now Monday, I know that I will see him at school today. He hasn't talked to me since I left his house and I can't wait to hear his voice. I enter the school, for the first time feeling not so lost. It doesn't take me long to realize people are pointing at me more then normal and laughing even louder. "Oh, baby," some of the guys say, blowing kisses and making sex noises. One of the girls calls me a slut. They are all making moaning sounds at me and calling out things I had moaned out to Frank. 

I froze, how do they know? Surely, he hadn't told anyone. Tears well up in my eyes and I run to the bathroom. My younger brother who is just a couple years behind me quickly follows me. "I don't understand," I sob to him. He pulls out his cell phone and shows me the video. It is of me letting Frank fuck me and me begging him like a slut, then it goes to him and his friend laughing and making fun of me. I am horrified and I sob even louder. "Mikey, how can this be?" I ask him my eyes pleading for it to not be real. 

"I am sorry, Gee," he says hugging me. 

"Has everyone seen this?" I say to him. 

He nods his head, slowly, "I think, so, Gerard." 

I cry for long a time before I finally come out of the bathroom. At lunch, I go to him and his friends and ask them how they could do this to me. He just pushes me, calls me a bitch and laughs. His friends laugh at me too, point at me and call me a whore, making people stare. I feel the tears well up in my eyes while his voice taunts me, making them fall. 

"Awww, what's the matter, crybaby? Did you really think I gave a fuck about you? He mocked me. 

I ran out of the lunch room. Later on some of the jocks caught me in the halls, they began pushing me and shoving me. "Oh, look what we have here?" They teased me. "A little faggot. You liked taking it up the ass, didn't you? You are a fucking pussy." They were all laughing and I couldn't take it anymore and I pushed one of back. He balled up his fist and bashed it into face. There was a loud crack and pain shot throughout my entire face. I realized quickly that he'd broken my jaw.

I stumbled back, throwing my hands up just to keep them away. I fell to the floor, trying to scramble away and they laughed even harder. They kicked me as I tried to get away. "Look at the little slut. Ha ha! Begging like he did when the punk boy fucked him." "Beg me, like that," some jock said holding me down with a foot on my chest. I sobbed louder trying to get away. When he finally let me up I managed to run away. I ran all the way home crying. When I got home I went to room in the basement and hid. 

Mikey tried to talk to me but I ignored his pleading for me to talk to him. My mom told me that I had brought this on myself. My dad told me that I shouldn't have done it. I cried myself to sleep knowing that I would have to go back to school the next day. Every day it got worse, they pushed me, they beat me and they teased me. They were relentless. Most of all I had to see his face every day and It hurt me more then anything else. I spent most of my time crying and in pain. My brother tried to help me but he didn't really know how to. 

Today is Monday again, a week since this nightmare had started. One of Frank's friends, Bob, I think poured milk on my head at lunch. I couldn't even go to class, they would throw paper at me and shoot spitballs at the back of my head. I couldn't escape it and I had started to wish that would just die. I tried to hold on but they just wouldn't leave me alone. 

On Friday they caught me in the locker room and they slammed me into the lockers. They beat me pretty badly, my mouth was busted open and I had a black eye. There are bruises purpling on my side and my hip. They stole my clothes and left me on the floor crying. It all starts over again ever Monday and Frank smirks at me from across the lunch room. I want to rip that smug look off of his face. 

When we are in gym, that afternoon, I finally ask him why. He laughs in my face and tells me, "you're the little whore who let me. You even begged me," he said and laughed. "You had no idea that Bob was taping it all," he laughed even harder. "Everyone in school knows what a whore you are." 

"I was a fucking virgin," I shrieked, "and you did this to me." 

He shrugged. "You did this to yourself and I'm not so fucking sure that you were a virgin because you sure as hell didn't act that way, you took my cock like a pro. You begged me like a whore. I am done talking to you now. Shut the fuck up. bitch!" He said pushing me. 

I ran away from him sobbing. After school that day, I went to my dad's closet took his gun and the bullets. I hid them in my bag and slid into bed. I could hear their voices in my head. Slut, whore, faggot bitch, what a loser, so ugly, fat and useless. How pathetic you are. I sobbed, the tears flowing freely down my face and then I smiled a twisted morbid smile. They were all going to pay. 

The next day I didn't get up until late, around afternoon. When I walked into the school and people turn to stare at me. It started in the hall, where I pulled the gun out. I shot the jock who broke my jaw first. His blood splattered all over the lockers and I smiled with a satisfied grin. People were running and screaming and I already knew where I was going next. I now had a purpose as I made my way into the gym. 

I walked in, my eyes wild. I turned my gun on Bob first and he went down. Then I took out Ray with an even wider satisfied grin. I went straight for Frank next, grabbing him as he tried to scramble away from me. I made him get on his knees. 

"Beg me not to kill you now, bitch," I told him. 

"Please, Gerard, don't do this. I didn't mean it, I am sorry. Please, you can fuck me if you want." 

I bark a manic laugh, "whose the bitch now?" I said. He was sobbing and pleading wildly. I didn't care, I pulled the trigger and his blood splattered all on me. I felt satisfied for moment as I watched him fall down to the ground and his eyes closed. 

By the time, I had dropped the gun, walking numbly out of the school, my brother ran up to me and began tugging on my arm. "Gerard," he pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears. I didn't see or feel or even hear anything. I had just gone numb. It hadn't made me feel any better instead it only made me feel worse. I walked home feeling the numb that had washed over, climbed onto my bed still covered in their blood. I took all of the prescription pills in the bathroom cabinet and swallowed them. 

Mikey pounded on the door loudly. "Gerard, please," he was still pleading. I just laid here. Soon, he smashed the door to get inside to me. He held me against his chest and sobbed. "Gerard, what have you done?" He cried as my eyes slipped closed. I had expected to die and I had wanted to die but instead I woke up and found that I couldn't move. My arms and legs were strapped down. I opened my eyes and looked around wildly. A hospital? They had locked me away. I laughed insanely. The laughter pouring out of me like tears would have. I hear someone next to and suddenly I realize that I am not alone. It's Mikey. 

He looks at me timidly. As my eyes fell on him I shrieked wildly. "Why? Why did you do this to me? You should have just let me die."

"Gerard, you're sick," he says softly. 

"Get the fuck out!" I scream. 

He looks torn and sighs as he gets up to leave and I watch his back as he goes. I don't want to be here. I don't want to be alive. I am angry and I refuse to talk anymore. They come to visit me but I don't see them, I ignore them. I am only alive now in my own mind, it is the only place that I find any solace. For I will never forgive Mikey for saving me.


	2. Frank's POV

I watched day in and day out as they picked on that wretched boy. It actually made me very excited but if you knew me you would know that sick and twisted things always get me off. Bob and I came up with a perfect plan to humiliate him even further. When the moment hit and I knew that it was time for the plan to go into motion a smile fell over my face as Bob and I exchanged looks. I got up from my chair and helped the boy get up off of the floor.

I had to be nice, which in it's self made me sick to my stomach, but it wouldn't be for long. It would only be until I got what I wanted. It was much easier then I thought that it would be. He thought I was his friend and he thought he could trust me as he came over to my house to hang out. Instead, I seduced him, I made him feel wanted and I made him my slut without him even realizing it.

That night when he left, Bob came out of the closet and we laughed about how easy it was and how come Monday he would be a sobbing, blubbering mess. We sent out the video a half hour before school started. We sent it to everyone who had a cell phone in the school. The plan actually worked better then I thought it would. My fellow classmates beat him down even more, one of them even broke his jaw. All the time my smile became bigger.

The only problem was is that he wouldn't leave me alone. He kept asking me why. I finally told him why and why I did, I could see in his eyes that it broke him even more and as he ran away from me, I laughed. Actually, I am pretty sure that the sight of his tears made my fucking cock hard. The next day, he was missing from school and my only thought was that he stayed home and cried to his mommy.

We were all in the gym when people started running and screamed. That was when I saw him and I watched him point blank shoot Bob right in his head. He did the same to Ray. Even though I knew that he it was me he was headed towards next, I tried to scramble away. I had no where to run to as he quickly cornered me.

He grabbed me roughly by my hair and made me get on my knees. It was the first time that ever feared for my life.   
"Beg me not to kill you now, bitch," He told me as pushed the gun into the side of my head. 

"Please, Gerard, don't do this. I didn't mean it, I am sorry. Please, you can fuck me if you want." 

He bark out a maniacal laugh, "who's the bitch now?" he screamed at me. I never cried and he had me sobbing and pleading for my life. He pulled the trigger, the pain hit me and as I fell to the ground the last thing that I saw was the gun dropping from his hand and the smile fading away from his lips as my eyes closed.


	3. Mikey's POV (third person persepective)

Mikey watched day in and day out as everyone bullied his brother, Gerard. He tried to pick up the pieces, but all he did was shut him out. It killed him to see him this way and when he actually became friends with Frank, he was somewhat relieved. Gerard was so shy and awkward that he just didn't quite fit in with anyone. Before he knew it though, he watched his brother's world come crashing down again.

He wasn't surprised that Gee had sex with a guy, he had always thought that he was gay but he never told Mikey anything so it was something he had to guess on his own. As he walked in a few steps behind him, his phone went off with the text message and he pulled it out of his pocket. The video opened and Mikey stopped in his tracks to watch it. He blinked repeatedly, trying to take in what He was really watching and then it went off. Frank and Bob were on the screen mocking Gee and laughing at him.

Groaning to himself, he tucked his cell phone into his pocket and ran inside after his brother. It was exactly as he thought it would be, everyone was on him, calling him names and mocking him. Gerard ran into the bathroom, the tears streaming down his face and Mikey ran in after him. Again he tried to get through to him, but again Gee just blew him off.

Day after day things became worse and worse for him. He watched his brother withdraw even further from society then he was before. His parents weren't any help either and it seemed to Mikey that he was the only one that genuinely cared about his brother. Gee finally tried to stick up for himself and he pushed one of the jocks that was harassing him. The jock hit him so hard that he broke his jaw.

Gerard still searched for answers as to why this had happened to him and he approached Frank. Mikey had heard that Gee told him that he was a virgin and Frank basically told him he was a liar. He got it. There was only so much someone can take before they crack. Gerard deep down was a good person, he was just pushed to his breaking point. 

He had realized that Gee hadn't gotten up for school that day and he didn't bother waking him, when he peeked into his room, he saw him sleeping soundly in there. Mikey was in a classroom when he heard the first gun shot in the hall, every one scurried around and he ran out of the room. He somehow knew that it was Gee, his gut was telling him that he was right and he went ran off into the direction that everyone was running from.

Mikey watched him walk into the gym, he heard another gun shot ring out and another. As he opened the door, he saw him standing there, the gun pointed to Frank's head. He watched the exchange. As much as he knew he should go over and stop him, he couldn't. He feared that the state of mind that Gee was in, He wouldn't even recognize him for being who he was. So, he stayed back and watched. He cried as he pulled the trigger and Frank's limp, lifeless body fell to the ground. Then he watched the gun slip from his hands and he ran off after him.

"Gerard," he said catching up to him. He pulled at him. "Gerard, please, stop, listen to me. Talk to me." Gee ignored him and soon Mikey fell back on him a bit, but he followed him anyway. Afraid that the police would get to him before he did, but they didn't. He watched him go into his room and heard the door lock. Something inside him told him that things weren't going to be better at this point. That there was more to this plan then even he realized. 

He paced back and forth, that the light was on in the bathroom caught his attention. Hurrying over, he moved around the room and he realized the medicine cabinet was open. Every last pill bottle that had been in there was gone. He ran back over to his brothers door and banged on it even more. There was still no response, so he started kicking at the door. He was determined with his adrenaline pumping through that he broke through the door. As he got in, Gerard was almost unconscious, he pulled him into his arms.

The tears fell freely from his eyes. "Gerard, what have you done?" Mikey said and as he looked up the cops were standing in the doorway of his brothers room. They pulled Mikey away from him and they began cpr on him as they called in for the paramedics to come.

All the next day he spent by his brother's side. They had gotten him to the hospital just in time and pumped his stomach. It was just a matter of time before he woke up and Mikey was some what bittersweet with the idea. He watched as his eyes blinked open and as the maniacal laugh escaped Gee's lips a shiver run up and down Mikey's spine. That was when he must of realized he was there and he turned towards him.

Gee looked at him, a crazy look in his eyes. "Why? Why did you do this to me? You should have just let me die."

"Gerard, you're sick," I said to him softly. 

"Get the fuck out!" He screamed

Totally defeated, I got up and walked from the room. He knew that Gee would always blame him for bringing him back. It was something he would have to accept because he still loved his brother no matter how much he was going to hate him. Mikey walked down the hall and out of the building. Just outside the door, he stopped and looked up at the sky. It was also so beautiful and innocent, just like his brother had once been. He wiped a tear from his eye as he walked to his car, opened the door and climbed in. Nothing would ever be the same anymore, Gee had woken up from that drug induced state more times than he could remember and found Mikey sitting there. It was always the same even though it was some years later now, but Mikey was never going to give up. One day, he thought to himself, one day I will get my brother back.


End file.
